It Rains On The Living
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Traducción. Ella siempre pensó que estaba bendecida por las cosas preciosas que tenía y se preguntaba que podía haber hecho para merecerlas. O quizás aún debía pagar el precio. Estaba lloviendo el 28 de Enero y ese día, Sachiko Yagami lo perdió todo.


**Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El fic original en inglés pertenece a** _Serria_**, quien amablemente me ha permitido traducirlo.**

**Sumary:** _Ella siempre pensó que estaba bendecida por las cosas preciosas que tenía y se preguntaba que podía haber hecho para merecerlas. O quizás aún debía pagar el precio. Estaba lloviendo el 28 de Enero y ese día, Sachiko Yagami lo perdió todo._

**It Rains on the Living**

* * *

La lluvia cae como plata en el cielo gris de la mañana del 28 de Enero. Sachiko Yagami despierta ante la urgencia del reloj despertador con algo punzando en su cabeza. Se estira através de la enorme cama matrimonial hacia la mesita de noche para callar el pitido, estirando su brazo lo más que puede. Es una tarea irritante - la máquina está del lado de Soichiro, pero Soichiro, jamás podrá volver a apagarla, de todos modos. Sachiko aún no puede romper por completo la costumbre de dormir del lado izquierdo, aún después de estas semanas de un esposo muerto. Pero al menos ha aprendido a apagar el reloj.

Básicamente se ha adaptado por necesidad. Sayu necesitará ayuda en el baño. Dado que la joven no sé mueve voluntariamente, aún en estado de shock por el trauma de haber sido secuestrada por una pandilla de la mafia, Sachiko necesita ayudarla a ir al retrete temprano en la mañana o de lo contrario tendrá la obligación de limpiar la suciedad en la ropa de cama. Después de eso, hará el desayuno y la alimentará, junto con los medicamentos de la mañana. Sayu toma las medicinas y ve a un terapeuta (aunque el provecho que eso hace cuando ella no habla o responde en absoluto es un misterio).

Sachiko sabe que aún con un pulso, Sayu no está viva. Le duele hasta las lágrimas, pero constantemente se recuerda a si misma de ese pulso. Al menos les queda eso. Y Light, al menos...

Al menos...

Es más tarde el 28 de Enero. La lluvia cae y el viento tira agua sobre el felpudo mientras Sachiko responde el timbre de la puerta. Espera que un pariente o amigo lejano haya ido con comida y bolsas de té y buenos deseos para Sayu y condolencias por Soichiro. Ha ocurrido más veces de las que puede contar, pero aún si ha llevado la cuenta, está segura de que jamás alcanzará un número que mejore las cosas. La única cosa que ayudaría, suponía, sería el tiempo y aprender a adaptarse.

Su visitante es un hombre que reconoce. Shuichi Aizawa, un políca que trabajó bajó las órdenes de su esposo y a quién conoció en una fiesta en la oficina. Ella cuidó a sus pequeñas hijas una o dos veces en el pasado. Siempre le ha gustado ayudar a sus niños.

No es justo que él haya venido a quitarle al de ella.

- Señora Yagami - dice, incapaz de siquiera mirarla a los ojos. - ... Nunca pensé que sería el que haría algo como esto. Y Dios sabe, que jamás quise hacerlo. La NPA le envió una carta oficial, pero decidí... por respeto a la familia Yagami... que primero se lo diria en persona.

Sachiko ya no puede escuchar la lluvia. Está sorda por todo el silencio de ello.

Silencio, al menos, parece ser silencio. Le toma un rato darse cuenta de que está gritando, chillando lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar sus cuerdas vocales. Pero no hay forma de saberlo, de todos modos, Aizawa luce congelado en su propia desazón y Sayu está en la sala, mira sin mirar, sin verse afectada por ningún sonido. ¿Cómo puede saber?

No Light. Por favor, oh por favor, no Light. Lo que sea, ¡_lo que sea_ menos su precioso bebé...!

- Señora Yagami ¡basta! ¡Se lastimará! - grita Aizawa.

Pero no hay sonido, no hay nada, ella no quiere nada si no puede tener siquiera a su hijo.

_Se hizo la prueba de embarazo. De hecho, la hizo tres veces, sólo para asegurarse. Sachiko sabía que no había tenido su período en siete semanas. Estaba bastante segura de que todo encajaba lógicamente. Soichiro le había advertido que no se emocionara de inmediato, todo podía ser coincidencia y su emoción podría hacerla creer que cualquier cosa era un bebé. Pero lo habían intentado por tanto tiempo y Sachiko se estaba volviendo terriblemente paranoica - ¿Y si no podía quedar embarazada? ¿Y si no podía comenzar la familia con la que había soñado? Pero los hechos decían-_

_- Estoy embarazada. - le declara finalmente a Soichiro en la cena un día. Antes de que él pueda decir algo, continua. - Hice la prueba en el consultorio del doctor y dicen que no hay duda al respecto._

_Soichiro la mira y entonces su boca se vuelve una sonrisa de excesivo gozo. - Sachi... ¡Sachi! ¡¿Es verdad?! ¿Vas a tener un bebé?_

_- Vamos a tener un bebé. - le corrige ella, para asegurarle que no se había acostado con el cartero, como le había dicho en broma unas noches atrás y también para asegurarle que él tendría la misma responsabilidad en cuidarlo._

_- Esto es... ¡esto es maravilloso! - No encuentra palabras y en vez de eso se levanta y sin vergüenza alguna jala a su esposa para besarla. Cuando finalmente se separa, está sonriendo como si tuviera veinte de nuevo. - Todo lo que hemos deseado, Sachi. Vamos a tener una familia._

_- Vamos a tener una familia. - repite ella, poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre. Aún no puede sentir nada y tampoco ha ganado peso. Pero pronto todo se convertiría en algo maravilloso, se volvería vida. Y todos los sueños de Sachiko se volverían realidad._

_Entonces había pensado que era vieja, cada día acercándose más y más a los treinta. Pero no tenía idea de lo jóven que en realidad era._

Un día, hace años, la lluvia cayó como gotitas de brea en el cielo oscuro y Soichiro le dijo que Light no volvería a casa por un tiempo. Un tiempo - un tiempo en realidad significa nunca, y la historia sigue. Un tiempo significó que Light estaba trabajando en el caso Kira, bajo las órdenes de L, justo como era él. Un tiempo significó que él no podía volver a casa, el chico de 18 años que era, aún sus compañeros de Universidad eran segundo lugar contra la importanica del caso. Un tiempo significó que se iría a vivir con su novia y a trabajar tiempo completo con la policía, se graduaría pronto de la Universidad y la llamaría ocasionalmente por teléfono para decirle que lamentaba no poder ir a visitarla, pero capturar a Kira era importante y requería mucho de su tiempo.

Sachiko recuerda esto mientras es llevada con el juez de instrucción. Recuerda que tal vez, era cuestión de tiempo el que comenzara a perder a su hijo. Por las cosas importantes. Justo como Soichiro, Light fue capturado por esas cosas importantes.

Pero ¿qué tan importante era? _¡¿Qué tan importante era ahora que habías muerto por ello...?!_

Se para al otro lado de la ventana de vidrio, donde debe mirar a la mesa de acero. Ellos alzan la sábana que esconde un bulto delgado, alto. Sachiko piensa desesperadamente que aún hay una oportunidad. Hay una posibilidad de que él no estará bajo esa manta, que tal vez tienen al hombre equivocado. Quizás no hay nada debajo excepto almohadas. Ella piensa y la sábana es removida y Sachiko grita por el horror de ello.

- ¡Oh dioses! ¡Oh dioses! Mi bebé, ¡Mi bebé! ¡Light!

Sachiko puede ver su piel, ahora pálida con la muerte, su pecho desnudo al descubierto. Hay sangre ahí, atraída por la explosión de balas. Y su rostro - alguien cerró sus ojos, pero sus labios están parcialmente abiertos. Es como si quisiera decir algo en su amable voz de tenor, pero eso nunca, nunca va a ocurrir porque ¡Dios, ni siquiera está respirando!

Perdiendo todo el control que se prometió a si misma mantener, pasa al lado del cristal hacia el cuarto estéril donde el juez de instrucción se encuentra. Las manos de alguien - quizás las de Aizawa - tratan de detenerla. Pero nada en este mundo puede detener a una madre de intentar salvar a su hijo. (Algo en este mundo podría hacer que fuera muy tarde.)

- Light - solloza en una voz débil e irreconocible. Sus brazos se enredan alrededor de su pecho, encontrando la parte de atrás de la cabeza y jalándo su cuerpo delgado hacia delante. Light está flojo, como una muñeca, y Sachiko chilla y lo presiona contra su pecho. Su cabeza descansa contra sus senos, como lo hizo hace veintitrés años, cuando amamantaba a su bebé. Ahora no hay nada, no el ruido de un infante ni el esfuerzo por encontrar la leche que sustente la vida, ya _no hay vida que sustentar_.

_Siete meses de vida, tomar una foto con rápidez y jamás olvidar. Era una tarde de Jueves, nublada y lluviosa en el exterior y Sachiko acababa de darle a Light duraznos suaves para el almuerzo. Estaba cansada y todavía tenía mucho que limpiar, y Light se estaba poniendo molesto, así que lo cargó y lo llevó a su cuna para una siesta. Mientras lo metía bajo las cobijas, lo escuchó:_

_- Mamá - dijo como en un arrullo, alzando sus manitas con pequeños dedos hacia ella. - MamáMamáMamá..._

_- ... ¡Oh por! - murmuró Sachiko encantada. ¡Su primera palabra! ¡Era esta! - Dilo de nuevo cariño! ¡Di 'mamá'!_

_- No. - Y el bebé sonrió ampliamente, presumiendo los pequeños dientes que tenía._

_Cuando Sachiko le dijo a Soichiro al respecto después, él dijo que los bebés tan pequeños no entendían el concepto de 'no' y que el niño posiblemente sólo estaba balbuceando. Pero Sachiko estaba convencida de que Light entendía todo mucho mejor que los libros decían de debería. Era especial. Era brillante._

_Él jamás la hizo saberse equivocada._

Sachiko ya no puede ver más, todo está borroso por las lágrimas que apenas nota están cayendo por sus mejillas como lluvia derramándose. - Light... Light, Light... - las palabras salen como un mantra sin ritmo, quizás si suplica lo suficiente los dioses tendrán piedad de ella y se llevarán todo esto. Harán todo correctamente, porque nada debería ser así.

Sostener el cádaver de tu esposo muerto es una cosa.

Pero ninguna madre, ninguna debería tener que ver el cuerpo de su hijo.

- Señora Yagami - de algún modo, ahora también Aizawa está ahí, al igual que Mogi y un bastante serio Matsuda. Él habla con la voz ronca, con un esfuerzo de ser suave. - Quizás no debería estar aquí. Mire, se está llenando la blusa de sangre. Déjenos limpiarlo. No debería verlo así. ¿Entiende?

La mujer no puede responder, se está meciendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás ocn su hijo en brazos.

_Mécete bebé en lo alto del árbol,  
Cuando el viento sople, la cuna se mecerá.  
Cuando la rama se rompa, la cuna caerá,  
Y... caerán el bebé...  
Cuna y-_

- ¡Señora Yagami! - la mano de Matsuda toca su hombro. Está herido, está asustado, Sachiko puede notarlo. - Por favor, por favor escúcheme, a Light no le gustaría que usted-

- _Aléjate de mí._

El veneno en su voz lastima a Matsuda, quien se pone rígido y ahora Sachiko lo puede ver. Quiere verlo, quiere verlos lastimados. Sus dedos se aferran al cabello de Light, sus uñas se entierran en su espalda tan fuete que él debiera gritar si tan sólo pudiera. Ella piensa que odia a todos - a Japón, a Kira, a los dioses y a estos _malditos policías_, los odía a todos.

- _Ustedes lo mataron_ - su voz está extrañamente firme, aún cuando sabía que seguía llorando. Era firme como una flecha envenenada, y si su hijo tenía que morir entonces estos policías, ellos le hicieron eso, ellos merecen morir más que nadie. - Está muerto por culpa de ustedes.

La quijada de Matsuda trabaja, pero no dice nada. Está temblando. Aizawa aparece frente a él, lo toma del brazo y caminan hacia la puerta, y le hace una señal a Mogi para que también los siga. Aizawa dice - Le daremos tiempo a solas... con él.

- ¡Lo mataron!

_Light tenía diez años ese día, por primera vez. Estaba calladamente eufórico - aunque había sido criado con mucha disciplina como para presumir o alardear o exigir atención, así que en vez de eso, Sachiko lo miraba sonreírse a sí mismo. Estaba segura de que era un orgulloso logro para los chicos alcanzar dos dígitos en su edad. Y por supuesto que ella también estaba orgullosa, y esa noche tendrían una fiesta de cumpleaños con pastel y regalos. En cuanto a su hija más joven, Sayu, ella estaba quizás más emocionada que el chico del cumpleaños; tan animada que su expresión facial mostraba cada emoción que la embargaba, de cierto modo reflejando lo que todos los demás eran demasiado maduros para mostrar. En días como esos, el corazón de Sachiko se hincharía y sabía que había sido bendecida con una vida perfecta. Un esposo trabajador, un hijo brillante y una hija alegre, a veces Sachiko se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer aquellos preciosos regalos. O quizás, aún debería pagar un día._

_- ¡Oye, Light! - canturreó Sayu, bajando las escaleras a saltos, hacia la cocina. - ¡Atrapa!_

_Light se volvió y alzó las manos para recibir lo que fuera que ella hubiera planeado lanzar, excepto que Sayu había decidido arrojarse a si misma y eso era algo con lo que él no había contado. Brincó a los brazos de Light con tanta fuerza que lo tacleó de espaldas al piso de la cocina._

_- ¡Auch! ¡Sayu! - se quejó, aunque se necesitaba más que eso para matar su buena voluntad. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!_

_- Mmm, te dije que atraparas - ronroneó ella, sentándose en su estómago. - ¡Te tengo!_

_- Ten cuidado, querida - la regañó Sachiko mientras terminaba de mezclar lo que pondría sobre el pastel, en cuanto hubiera acabado de enfriarse. - No queremos que mates al niño del cumpleaños, o no habrá fiesta._

_- Si, ¿qué pasaría si estuviera muerto ahora? - preguntó Light sin seriedad, empujándola. - No te darían pastel y nadie te dejaría jugar el Súper Nintendo que me van a dar._

_- ¿Cómo sabes lo del Súper Nintendo? - preguntó Sachiko irritada. - ¿Estuviste mirando en mi clóset de nuevo?_

_Light sonrió. - No lo sabía. Sólo estaba adivinando. Mamá, es muy fácil que reveles un secreto._

_¡Ese chico! Aunque mantuviera su rostro rígido mientras raspaba el tazón de plástico con la goma de la espátula, tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar reírse junto con Sayu. Pero en realidad no estaba de mal humor y no podía fingir por más tiempo, hasta que finalmente dijo. - Bueno mejor te comportas, o me aseguraré de que estés enterrado antes de su próximo cumpleaños._

_- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Sayu explotó de risa, sujetando su estómago. - ¡Light es hombre muerto!_

_- Mejor para ti que no - retó él a su hermana y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, con los tobillos cruzados. - O regresaré para perseguirte. Y eso no podría ser tan divertido, dado que posiblemente mojarás la cama por otros cinco años por lo menos sin necesidad de que los fantasmas te espanten._

_Hubo un chillido de indignación. - ¡No mojo la cama!_

_- Claro que sí._

_- ¡Claro que no! ¡No!_

_- Entonces ¿por qué pusiste las sábanas en la lavadora esta mañana?_

_- ¡Maaaaamá! - aulló Sayu - ¡Haz que Light vaya a su cuarto!_

_- No digas eso, Sayu - la molestó Light - O le diré a Daisuke que te de un pañal para el Día Blanco._

_- ¡Maaaaamá!_

_Posiblemente hubiera podido arreglar el problema profesionalmente, pero en ese momento el teléfono sonó. Suspiró, bajando el tazón y terminó la discusión con un: - Light, deja de chantajear a tu hermana._

_Era Soichiro quien hablaba. En el momento en que supo que era él, fue el momento en que Sachiko supo con exactitud porque le hablaba. Pero jugó a la inocente al principio, preguntándole si podría pasar por helado cuando volviera a casa de la oficina porque este no era cualquier cumpleaños, era el número diez. Su esposo sonó herido y cansado, lo sabía, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que iba a perderse el cumpleaños de su propio hijo. Un caso feo había surgido y dado que él era el jefe de policía no podía darse tiempo libre._

_Al diablo con el crimen y el caos que había afuera de su casa. ¿Por qué no podía estar su familia junta y feliz?_

_- ¿Papá no vendrá a casa? - preguntó Sayu, afectada. - Pero es el- _

_- Está bien - la interrumpió Light, sonriendo una sonrisa falsa antes de acabar el enunciado. - Tiene cosas importantes que hacer._

- Tú _eres importante_ - _declaró Sachiko, insegura de si trataba de convencerlo a él o a su marido ausente._

_- Un día quiero ser un policía, como él._

_Como si eso respondiera todo. Como si eso resolviera_ algo. _Lo único que Sachiko veía era a su bebé dejándola, ya no volvería. Justo como Soichiro._

Justo como Soichiro.

Enterrar a un esposo es una pena. Estaba informada de la muerte y por un tiempo no lloró. Él lo había visto venir. Por todos los cielos, el hombre trabajó directo hacia su propio ataque cardíaco y si murió en el trabajo, bueno, eso al menos había sido una piedad. Ella había estado enojada, más que nada, y cuando las lágrimas finalmente llegaron cerró las manos en puños. Como siempre, la había dejado. Ahora, como siempre, ella estaba sola para cuidar a su hija, su Sayu quién estaba como estatua en la silla de ruedas, su rostro terriblemente vació del gozo y las expresiones que alguna vez había mostrado. Sayu no había llorado en el funeral y tampoco lo había hecho Sachiko.

Justo como Soichiro.

Enterrar a un hijo es _impensable_.

Los del servicio funerario han limpiado el cuerpo de Light. El féretro está abierto, porque su rostro sigue siendo un rostro, y las heridas de bala que perforaron su cuerpo están escondidas por el traje oscuro que lleva puesto. Está tan limpio y tan bien vestido que parece que debería ir a una boda. ¿Por qué no irá a una boda? Veintitrés años de edad, no, Sachiko piensa que aún es muy joven para casarse. Pero no demasiado joven para morir.

No, _demasiado joven para morir_.

La lluvia cae como perlas en un cielo de nubes blancas. Hay muchas personas debajo de ella - todos llevan paraguas negros y se acurrucan como si tuvieran frío. Sayu, ¿dónde está Sayu... Matsuda está detrás de su silla de ruedas, protegiéndola de las gotitas de agua. Sayu, al menos, no puede llorar, su rostro está completamente seco y vacío. Como siempre estará. Justo como Soichiro. Justo como Light.

Sachiko se aparta de los amigos y parientes quienes la rodean y en vez de eso se para bajo la lona, donde Light descansa en su cama final.

- Mécete, bebé. - La canción escapa de sus labios y estira una mano temblorosa para tocar su rostro. Está realmente frío, muy frío, pero su mano también está fria así que quizás está última vez, sus cuerpos tendrán la misma temperatura. Desliza sus dedos sobre su mejilla. No luce como si estuviera durmiendo pacíficamente como siempre lo han descrito las revistas, simplemente luce muerto - rígido y muerto, hermoso, pero muerto. Artificial. Una vela sin llama. - Una canción de cuna, bebé...

Está vez, ella no puede mantener la compostura. No pelea contra las lágrimas que correr por su cara, las lágrimas que no pueden mojar su piel que ya está mojada por el agua de lluvia. Lo acepta con rápidez.

- Canción de cuna, bebé, ahora es tiempo de dormir.

Su voz no se quiebra, aunque debe esperar un momento desacompasado con su canción, porque su oxígeno no llenará sus pulmones a plenitud.

- Y mañana... estaremos juntos de nuevo.

Sachiko pierde el rastro del tiempo, de todos modos, jamás se molestó en usar un reloj en la muñeca. Pero pronto debe retroceder mientras ellos, sean quienes sean, realmente no importa, mientras ellos cierran la caja que sostiene a su Light y lo bajan hacia la tierra. Reza una oración a los dioses para que lo cuiden, ya que lo querían tan desesperadamente y nadie la molesta.

Hasta que uno lo hace.

Es un chico caucásico, flacucho con cabello blanco y piel ceniza. Luce como si tuviera quince en estatura encorvada, pero tiene ojos que lo hacen lucir mayor. Posiblemente lo sea. Sachiko no puede recordar quien es este chico, quizás es un amigo de Light. Light siempre tuvo muchos amigos.

- Señora Yagami - dice el niño en voz baja. Su rostro está tan inexpresivo como el de Sayu pero hay algo ahí, un brillo de emoción que luce incierto o que al menos intenta decir algo. La observa mientras habla. - Mi mas sentido pésame por su hijo. Me gustaría que supiera que mi grupo se ha encargado de Kira, así que Yagami-kun estará complacido. Puede ser que ahora descanse en paz.

Sachiko alza su rostro, descansando su mirada en el joven pálido. Sus manos han estado guardadas, pero ahora caen a sus costados, la furia que brota de ella tomándola como rehén. Su tono es estricto, y sisea un sonido que podría ser un grito si no fuera tan heladamente bajo.

_- ¿Cómo te atreves? Kira me importa un demonio._

Los ojos del chico se ensanchan. Eso ha sido algo que no ha anticipado.

- Tuviste lo que querías. Bien por ti. - Suelta, sus propias uñas enterrándose en sus palmas mientras cierra las manos en puños. - Bien por todos ustedes, finalmente tuvieron lo que se morían por conseguir. Y por culpa de todos ustedes, de la polícia, de Kira, de todos - todos los que no pueden estar satisfechos con lo que tienen y en vez de eso tienen que ir sintiéndose tontos de la justicia y pierden todo - por culpa de todos ustedes, yo he perdido a todos los que me eran importantes.

Él juguetea con las mangas de su enorme chaqueta, bajando la cabeza. - Señora Yagami, no está pensando correctamente. No creo que se de cuenta de lo que está diciendo.

- ¿Qué no estoy pensando correctamente? Pero aquí estoy, viva ¿no es así? - la ira que siente se ha vuelto más fuerte, como algo hecho en piedra. Cansado y vacío, un cielo sin nada más por lo cual guardar duelo. Le dedica al chico una última mirada. - Soy la única que queda viva.

Y entonces se va, cruzando el pasto lodoso hacia su hija que no responde. Matsuda la mira con esperanza, pero ella toma las manijas de la silla de ruedas de él y empuja hacia el carro. La policía la está siguiendo, intentando ayudar a meter a Sayu y doblar la silla para meterla en la cajuela, pero Sachiko los aleja y se sienta frente al volante. Enciende el carro y se sienta por un momento, escuchando la lluvia que cae sobre el techo.

Se da cuenta de que ha dejado de llorar.

Jamás volverá a llorar.

Ahora lo único que le queda es manejar. No necesita fingir que el lugar al que se dirige se sigue llamando 'hogar'.

_Fin_

* * *

**Mi primer fic en este fandom, en parte porque recién lo descubrí. Y sí, creo que Light es un "inserte groserías aquí" pero no siempre fue así y para su madre no fue así. Me parece que el fic es muy bonito en ese aspecto. Por eso quise traducirlo (y porque no tengo inspiración), me pareció hermoso y porque me conmovió demasiado. **

**Si mi musa es decente me verán por este fandom (:**


End file.
